White Castle with Mike Hanford, Paul Rust, and Fran Gillespie (LIVE)
"White Castle with Mike Hanford, Paul Rust, and Fran Gillespie (LIVE)" is Episode 228 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Mike Hanford, Paul Rust, and Fran Gillespie. "White Castle with Mike Hanford, Paul Rust, and Fran Gillespie (LIVE)" was released on November 7, 2019. Synopsis For our second NYC show in the Feast Coast tour, we're joined onstage by Mike Hanford (The Birthday Boys, The Sloppy Boys), Paul Rust (Netflix's Love, Don't Stop or We'll Die), and Fran Gillespie (SNL, Big Mouth) to review an east coast institution serving sliders, White Castle. Plus, a live edition of the Snack Stack. Nick's intro Is a slider worth the trouble leaving home and driving miles through the night? If you're stoned and have the munchies, as Harold and Kumar are, the answer is clearly yes. This excerpt from the late Roger Ebert's positive review of a stoner comedy, starring John Cho and Kal Penn as the titular famished marijuana enthusiasts, and the crucial third title role went not to an actor, but to a restaurant - an iconic midwest hamburger/sandwich joint founded in Wichita, Kansas in 1921. The greasy, but generally wholesome, eatery, widely recognized as the world's first fast food burger chain, heavily weighed the pros and cons of an association with buds who like bud, but ultimately gave permission to the filmmakers to use their brand in the title, while another candidate, Krispy Kreme, balked when approached. And ultimately, the chain granted permission to be prominently featured in the raunchy, "hard R" comedy was a masterstroke, as the fast food franchise would become a part of a film franchise when two sequels were greenlit, resulting in nearly a decade's worth of free marketing for the staid brand. Known for its compact burgers sold by the stack, engineered with practical considerations to optimize kitchen efficiency (square patties to maximize space on the flattop, each patty with five Swiss cheese holes to expedite cooking); the burgers are relics from the early days of fast food when food quality was sacrificed for efficiency. In fact, some even consider the frozen versions available in supermarkets superior to its in-store fare. And so this house of sliders, already a part of food history, became a part of film history, as well as a fixation for those who enjoy the sticky icky. This week on Doughboys: Mitch and Wiger go to White Castle. Fork rating Wiger, Mitch, Hanford, and Fran all went together and shared their pack. Paul went on his own. The Snack Stack For this live tour, the audience was asked to bring snacks for the guys to try. They end up with a giant pile of them, and everyone chooses one item to quickly rate "Snack or Wack". Today's episode is a bit chaotic and unorganized, and really only Mitch rates them. Nick chooses a Minions: Despicable Me wafer snack. Hanford opts for some chocolate-covered almonds. Mitch tries Mango Habanero Hopapops, which are popped lotus seeds. Fran chooses New York bagel crisps. Mitch also tries White Rabbit Creamy Candy. (See pictures of some of it below.) Roast Spoonman Quotes The Live Feedbag #hashtags #FOMO Photos